Danny-Derek-Leia Love Triangle
The love triangle between Danny Van Zandt, Derek Haig, and Leia Chang formed in the eighth season. Leia was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 8 In Bad Medicine, Danny sees Leia rejecting Derek's proposal to go on a date, and Derek asks Danny to try and set him up with her since they are friends. Danny and Leia are later sitting outside together, and she tells Danny that she needs to drink coffee to dance. He asks her about her performances, but she says that she dances every day for herself. Danny gets Leia to agree to go on a date with Derek on the condition that Danny would "save" her. Derek and Leia's date wasn't going well, and the conversation only picked up when they began to talk about Danny, which was the very moment Danny walked in to "save" Leia. Danny then decides to leave after Leia appeared to be having a good time. Danny later talks to Sav about how he messed up by setting Derek up on a date with Leia, before he realized that he also had feelings for her. Danny wonders why Leia would like him since Derek is annoying, and Sav tells Danny to just tell Leia his feelings, though Danny says he couldn't do that to Derek. After school, Leia confronts Danny about why he didn't show, and Danny merely tells her that he was busy with football stuff. Leia tells him that she only said yes to the date with Derek because she thought that Danny would be there, but Danny says that it is done since Derek really likes her, which causes her to walk away from him. Danny later watches Leia dancing alone in the gym, and Derek witnesses him watching Leia, realizing that Danny has feelings for her. Later in class, Derek tells Danny to go for Leia, which makes Danny happy. After the game, Leia and Danny talk, and she asks how Sav was, who had been beaten up by Riley; Danny tells he that is tough for someone that collects stickers. Leia tells Danny that she doesn't want to date Derek, and the two begin to kiss, beginning a relationship. Trivia *This is the second love triangle involving both Danny and Derek; the first one involved Rachel. *It is ironic that Derek is interested in Leia since in the season 8 opening, he is mean to her by knocking her books out of her hands. Timeline *Start Up: Bad Medicine (810) *Ended: Bad Medicine (810) **Reason: Derek realized that Danny and Leia had feelings for each other, and decided to let Danny go for her. Gallery 5664.JPG|Leia rejects Derek while Danny watches. 665yt.JPG|Derek asks Danny to hook him up with Leia. 98ik.jpg|Leia agrees to a date with Derek if Danny "saves" her. 6545.JPG|Derek and Leia's date vg6.JPG|Danny sees Derek and Leia having a good time. 88uijk.jpg|Leia confronts Danny about not saving her. 4645rt.JPG|Derek sees Danny watching Leia while she is dancing. 54654.JPG|"She's all yours." Y897ui.jpg|Danny and Leia start a relationship. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions